Love Drunk
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: When Yuri Plisetsky presents late as an omega 1 week before his 18th birthday, he thinks it will be the highlight of his year. 1 week later, on the eve of his birthday, he and his best friend Otabek go drinking in celebration. What the Omega didn't expect was to wake up the next morning with no recollection of the previous days events, with a bond mark and a wedding ring on his rig
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm back with a new story! I really wanted to do an A/B/O story, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, so…I decided to combine the two.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish I owned it. But I don't.

…

' _Ugh.'_ Yuri thought as he struggled to open his eyes. ' _What's going on? Where am I?'_

Yuri tried to open his eyes further, but was only met with glaring light, forcing him to shut his eyes once more.

' _Fuck, my head hurts.'_ Yuri barely remembered showing up at the bar with Otabek. He remembered that they had gone out to celebrate his birthday. He had JUST turned 18 last night at midnight. Or…or was it this morning? Fuck, he couldn't remember. Trying to open his eyes yet again, Yuri blinked through the blinding light. He was in a room he didn't recognize, and from the looks of it, it was a hotel room. Yuri sat up fully, grabbing his head in pain as it throbbed.

' _Wow. We must've drank a lot last night.'_

Yuri cracked his neck, and stretched out, his back cracking in the process. Damn he was stiff.

"Uggh..." came a voice.

It was at this moment that Yuri realized that he wasn't alone. He glanced over to see a figure next to him.

' _Sugar Cookies.'_ Yuri recognized that scent. It was Otabek. Aside from the initial moan to signal his presence, Otabek seemed to remain asleep.

It was only then that he noticed that Otabek was naked.

"What the fuck…?" he whispered. Looking down at himself, he noticed that he too, was naked. Panic filled him as he tried to assess the situation. He and Otabek were both naked in the bed. Together.

His mind in full on panic mode now, Yuri jumped out of bed. Almost immediately after crawling out of bed, Yuri felt something cold and wet trickle down his legs. He knew what it was immediately. Cum.

"Ugh. Gross." Yuri muttered, heading toward the bathroom.

God. How much did they drink last night? Yuri wondered. ' _Enough not to remember anything, that's for sure.'_ Yuri thought.

This was definitely going to be awkward when Otabek woke up.

' _Okay, Yuri'_ , he was trying not to panic. ' _Calm down. You're an adult now. There's no reason you and Otabek can't talk about this like civilized adults. In fact, this isn't really that big of a deal'_ he tried to tell himself.

Shaking his head and softly laughing to himself, Yuri scoffed.

' _Of course it's a big deal.'_ Yuri thought. ' _It was my first time.'_

As Yuri stepped into the shower, he noticed two things in particular were very sore. His ass, and his neck.

"I must've slept in a weird position." He said out loud.

As Yuri bent down to pick up the shampoo, he noticed it. Something shiny on his right hand.

"Fuck…we didn't." he muttered in disbelief. Shaking in slight terror, Yuri shut his eyes.

' _Okay…Okay, I'm going to open my eyes again. I'll open my eyes again, and it'll be gone. It was a trick of the light…Yea…yea, that's all it was.'_

Taking a deep breath, Yuri opened his eyes again.

It was still there.

Fuck.

He couldn't think about this right now. He wouldn't think about this right now. Feeling another bout of cold…yuck…go down his leg, Yuri decided he REALLY needed a shower.

He at least needed to be clean.

' _You can freak out later, Yuri.'_ He tried to rationalize to himself. Turning on the water, Yuri waited for it to warm up, then climbed into the shower once more. Trying to let his mind go blank, Yuri simply washed his entire body. Of course, thoughts crept back into his mind.

' _Okay…okay, don't panic. It's not that big of a deal. We must've gotten…(oh god)…married…last night…we can just annul it. Right? Right. This actually isn't a problem. We were just drunk…yeah…that's all it was.'_ After thinking along those lines, Yuri felt better about their current situation.

After cleaning himself very thoroughly, Yuri decided to dry off and get dressed.

Fuck. Where are my clothes? He thought. Yuri wrapped a towel around himself to protect what little modesty he had left, and returned to the bedroom. Otabek was still fast asleep.

'Wow. He sleeps like the dead.' Yuri thought to himself.

It didn't take long for him to find his clothes, as they had been discarded near the bed. Yuri dressed himself and went back to the bathroom.

' _I wonder if this hotel has complimentary toothbrushes.'_ Yuri thought, searching around the bathroom. He found two brand new ones and some little travel sized toothpaste. Yuri picked up one of them to use.

God only knows what he had in his mouth last night. His breath was probably terrible.

As Yuri was brushing his teeth, he noticed it in the mirror.

 _Oh God._

"Fuck." He said.

This was bad. This was worse than the wedding ring.

 _Oh God._

 _Oh God._

 _Oh God._

 _No._

 _No._

 _No no no no no!_

 _No._

 _FUCK!_

Right there, on his neck, was a newly formed bond mark.

….

A/N: YAY for the prologue! I hope you all liked it! If you did, please let me know! Reviews are love!

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	2. Realizations

A/N: Hey guys! I'm real excited to go forward with this story, so I hope you'll stick with it. So…I don't have much to say about it other than…let's go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuri on Ice. But I can wish.

…..

Shit.

Fuck.

"Goddamn." Yuri muttered, fingers trailing over the sensitive bite mark. It stung, but not too badly. His mind couldn't get wrapped around the idea. Fuck. FUCK! He had JUST presented. He had only been an omega for a week. A WEEK! Now here he was, married and bonded just a week later.

Well, shit.

This fucks up his annulment idea.

If they were bonded, that means the marriage is airtight. No judge on earth would grant an annulment to a bonded omega. They were useless to anyone other than their mate. If, even by some fucking miracle, he found a judge willing to, Yuri could never be with anyone ever again. Yuri's body would now reject anyone other than Otabek. Otabek is now the only person in the world he can have sex with, have children with…no one else but him.

Yuri didn't know how he felt about this. There was only one word that was coming to his mind.

"Fuck."

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, and he choked back a sob. No. No, he could get through this. He could. Beka was his best friend. His best friend in the world. His…his husband.

"Fuck." Yuri repeated.

"Uggnnnngghh…" he heard a groan come from the bedroom. He supposed Otabek was waking up now.

Yuri couldn't take his eyes off the bond mark. It was still slightly bloody. But only slightly.

"Yura?" came a voice. That voice shook him from his thoughts and he tore his eyes from the mirror.

Fuck. Beka was up.

"I-I'm in here." Yuri choked out. Great. He sounded terrible.

"What happened last night?" Otabek groaned. Yuri couldn't put this off much longer, he decided. May as well face the music.

Gathering his wits about him, Yuri walked toward the bedroom. Otabek was sitting up in the bed with his hand clutching his head. He must've had a hangover. It was surprising to Yuri that, aside from the emotions, he didn't feel physically bad. He simply chalked it up to being Russian and practically having Vodka for blood. However, Otabek looked completely trashed.

"You okay?" Yuri asked.

Otabek groaned, but nodded. "I think I'm going to need some pain medication." He said.

Yuri snickered at that. "Wuss." He said.

It was silent for a while, and Yuri was met with the same odd feeling that he felt earlier. Awkwardness. He had to say something. Anything.

"Yura…why am I naked?" Otabek asked.

Yuri looked at him and smiled sarcastically. "Probably because people don't usually fuck with their clothes on, Beka." Yuri knew he was being a bit of a dick, but considering his situation, he felt justified.

He saw Otabek freeze. Otabek slowly looked at him. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Yuri nodded. "Yeah. We did."

"Fuck, I can't remember anything." He complained.

"I can't either." Yuri said.

Here it was, Yuri thought. May as well rip off the Band-Aid now. "It looks like we got married, too." Yuri nodded toward Otabek's right hand, where an identical ring to the one that Yuri was wearing lay.

Otabek's eyes widened even further. "Fuck. We did?" he gasped.

"…yeah." Yuri said.

"…"

Otabek looked at a loss for words. "I…I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, Yura. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. We can get it annulled later. I'm so sorry." He said.

"…I don't think that's going to be possible." Yuri said.

Otabek looked up at Yuri.

"Why not?" he asked.

Sighing, Yuri pulled at his shirt, exposing the bite mark on his neck for Otabek to see.

Otabek looked horrified. And Yuri knew why. It wasn't because he mated Yuri, but because he did it without his or Yuri's knowledge or consent.

Yuri felt it then. A rush of remorse flew through his body as he felt Otabek's emotions through the bond. It was a weird feeling. There was also another emotion that took Yuri a moment to recognize.

Guilt.

"Oh don't you start feeling guilty, Otabek Altin. This is my fault too. I shouldn't have gotten so drunk…I'm sorry." Yuri sat down next to him.

"What are we going to do, Beka?" he asked.

Otabek sighed, and Yuri felt…relief?

"…What's gotten you so relieved?" Yuri asked.

Otabek looked up at him in astonishment. "How did you…?"

Yuri looked at him as if to say, "Really?" then pointed to the mark.

"I can feel it, Beka. What's up?" he asked.

Otabek sighed. "…I'm just glad you don't hate me." He confessed.

"Hate you…? For what?" asked Yuri.

Otabek's eyes trailed to the bite.

"For this?" Yuri asked, exposing the bite once more. "Of course not. You were drunk. I was drunk. You didn't do it on purpose. In fact…even if you did…I don't think I could ever hate you, Beka. I'd be mad for a while…but…"

"But Yuri…this is PERMANENT. For LIFE. I feel like…I've taken away your future." Otabek confessed.

Yuri was touched. Most Alphas wouldn't think this way. But Otabek was special. He knew it. Otabek has always been special to him.

It would be a lie to say that Yuri has never thought of Otabek that way. It was just something that he could ignore. But Yuri felt that rush of affection again as Otabek apologized over and over.

"Beka…this affects you too. It's not just me that's suffering through this. You're a part of this, too." Yuri thought that he was blushing a bit. He tried to console the grieving Alpha, but Otabek just shook his head.

"But not like it will affect you."

There was never a truer statement spoken. Omegas could never have another partner after bonding, but an Alpha could have many different bonded Omegas. However, Yuri knew that Otabek felt too guilty to even think about that right now.

"Beka…it's not your fault. I promise. You know…" Yuri started but stopped.

…

"I can feel it too, you know. Your emotions. You're scared." Otabek said.

Yuri nodded. "I am. Of course I am. But…and if you ever tell anyone I was ever this sappy, I'll deny it…if it had to be anyone…I'm glad it's you. I really am. I could have woken up in bed with some stranger. THAT would have been horrible. But…since it's with you…I feel like…I'll be okay." Now Yuri was sure he was blushing.

Otabek wasn't any less red.

"…Thanks, Yura."

And he was grateful. Yuri felt it.

And then he laughed.

Otabek looked up at him in puzzlement. "What?"

"It's just…I guess I won gold last night, too." Yuri laughed.

Otabek looked at him and sighed.

"That's not funny."

"It's kinda funny." Yuri protested.

…

And then it exploded.

"Hahahahaha"!

"Hahahahaha!" They were both soon laughing hysterically. It was in that exact moment, they knew everything would be okay. They had each other. And for now, that was more than enough.

…..

A/N: I love all of the support you guys have given me. Thank you all so much for the kudos and the reviews. It really means a lot.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	3. A Morning Surprise

A/N: Hey guys! I am finally back with a new chapter! Sorry it took a little while. My husband had to use my computer for a few days doing some clearance thing, so I haven't been able to type. But, I'm back now and loving it. I hope you all like this chapter!

…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. No-thing. Wish I did. But I don't.

….

"So…what do we do now?" Yuri was shockingly quite calm.

Otabek shrugged. He was at a loss. He wasn't sure what had happened last night himself, it was such a big blur. He hadn't been feeling all that great yesterday anyway. No way was he remembering anything anytime soon.

"Dunno," he replied, looking at their surroundings. "Where are we, anyway?" Otabek asked.

Getting up from the bed finally, Otabek stumbled a little. Yuri reached out to him to try and keep him from falling.

"Careful, Beka." He warned.

Otabek nodded. "Guess I'm still a bit hungover." He muttered.

He glanced around the room before his eyes travelled to the bedside table. There was a notepad next to the bed with the words "добро пожаловать в отель Введенский" written on it.

"I guess we're at a hotel." Otabek stated.

Yuri smirked and chuckled at bit dryly. "Well shit, Beka. I could've told you that." Yuri responded.

There was a bit of awkward silence. What the fuck were they supposed to say to each other? This must be the most awkward they've ever been around each other. It was an odd feeling. Yuri and he had always been such good friends so easily. They've never had to force a conversation with one another. It's always been so natural.

But now? With Yuri and he BONDED? That was…awkward. And intimate. Very intimate. Otabek didn't know how to handle this situation. He and Yuri had been friends for years. Best friends.

But Otabek had NEVER even REMOTELY thought of Yuri as anything more.

And now here they were. Bonded. Together.

The thought was absolutely terrifying.

"What do you want to do now?" Otabek asked.

"I wonder how long we booked this room for." Yuri muttered. "It's a nice room."

"Yeah, but it looks expensive. Do you not remember anything? Nothing at all?" Otabek asked.

Yuri shook his head. "No, Beka. Not even a little bit. The very last thing I remember…was getting dizzy at the bar. I must've drank way too much." He said.

Otabek nodded. "The same goes for me. I don't remember anything past…fuck, I barely remember us leaving to go TO the bars. I wasn't really feeling that good yesterday to begin with." He confessed.

Yuri stared at him, wide-eyed. "Fuck, Beka. Why didn't you say something? We didn't have to go anywhere. We could've stayed home and watched lame movies together."

Otabek sighed. "I know, but…It was your birthday. I wanted to celebrate with you. You only turn 18 once, Yura. I figured if it got too bad, I could always just go home. But I barely even remember us going to the bar. Hell…if I'm being honest about it…I barely even remember us leaving the house."

That was concerning, to say the least. Yuri remembered leaving the house. He briefly wondered why Otabek couldn't. He should have. They hadn't even started drinking until many hours later.

There was a silence around the room that lasted for more than a moment.

"…Fuck. Goddamn it all. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! This is all my fault. If I had just told you I wasn't feeling well, we wouldn't be in this situation. I'm so sorry, Yura. Can you ever forgive me?" Otabek hung his head in shame.

Yuri laughed tersely. A brief one.

"Forgive you? This isn't your fault, Beka. It's mine. I was the one who suggested we go drinking in the first place. If anyone needs forgiveness, it's me." Yuri said.

Otabek smiled. They were both trying to blame themselves.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to forgive each other." He said, smiling.

Yuri nodded, then threw him his shirt that was lying on the ground. Otabek caught it with all the grace of a retarded elephant.

Yuri laughed at him.

"Get dressed, loser. I'm going to go down to the lobby and see what I can find out." Yuri started to leave, but then paused and started to look around the room.

"What're you looking for?" Otabek asked curiously.

"My cell phone. I've no idea where it's at." Yuri responded.

"Maybe it fell under the bed?" Otabek suggested.

"I dunno. Call it. I'll hear it ring." Otabek found his phone easily. It was on the bedside table. Otabek, even in his drunken state, was too much of a tidy person to just throw his phone anywhere. Yuri on the other hand…

"It's ringing. I hear it." Yuri said, following the sound to a second bedroom that he hadn't noticed the first time. Shit, this hotel was fancy. It had two bedrooms, a large bathroom, and even a kitchen area.

Otabek was about to hang up when he heard a shout, and a prick at his bond mark.

"AHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Concerned, Otabek rushed to Yuri's side.

"Yura, what's wrong!? What's up!?" he asked.

Yuri just glared and pointed.

There, in the bed, was Phichit Chulanont, fast asleep.

Otabek tried and failed to contain his laughter. Phichit was in a wedding dress. Yuri looked livid.

"What the fuck is he doing in here? And where the hell did he get that dress?" Yuri glared.

"Dunno. But it suits him." Otabek laughed, taking out his cellphone to snap a few pictures of the sleeping man in the dress. After Otabek felt as if he had taken enough pictures, he went and shook Phichit's sleeping form.

"Hey." Otabek said.

Nothing.

"Phichit."

Still nothing.

"PHICHIT!" he said, more forcefully this time.

Groan.

Well, that was a start.

"Come on, Phichit. Wake up." Otabek said, shaking a little bit harder.

"Ughhh…what? I'm sleeping." Phichit complained, trying to cover himself with the blanket better.

"It's morning." Yuri said. "Get your ass up."

Phichit groaned again and tried to go back to sleep.

Yuri, having had a stressful enough morning already, was not about to deal with this bullshit. He sauntered over to the sleeping man and ripped the covers from on top of him, exposing him to the air of the room.

"GET YOUR ASS UP!" Yuri yelled.

Phichit, reluctantly, sat up.

"God, Yuri. Why are you so crabby? Did Otabek not satisfy you enough? You're supposed to be pleasant after having sex, so why's your mood so sour?" Phichit groaned.

Yuri only glared further.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Yuri asked.

Phichit looked a little confused.

"What do you mean? This is my room." He said.

Yuri looked momentarily stunned. What? This was Phichit's room?

"Well, technically. I mean, I paid for it. But I didn't have enough money to get a separate room. Thankfully, I was too drunk to stay awake long, so don't worry. I didn't hear anything." He grinned at the blond Russian.

Yuri glared.

"Why the fuck are you in a wedding dress?" Yuri felt as if he had to ask.

Phichit looked at him strangely.

"Is it not okay anymore? You said I could last night."

"…What?" Yuri was shocked.

"This is your dress, Yurio."

"That's not my name! And…what?! I…I wore that?"

Phichit nodded. "Last night. Don't you remember?"

Yuri shook his head.

Nope.

God.

He had worn a DRESS. Fuck.

Otabek just laughed harder.

Composing himself, Otabek turned toward Phichit.

"So…does that mean you remember what happened last night?" he asked.

Phichit looked at them strangely.

"Yeah…of course. Why? Don't you?"

Both Yuri and Otabek shook their heads.

"Well, fuck." Phichit uttered.

…..

A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! They really make my day!


	4. Last Night

A/N: And so now we finally get some answers!

…..

"Well, where exactly do you want me to start?" Phichit asked, smirking a little bit.

Yuri wasn't the least bit amused, and he was about to let Phichit know just how unamused he was. This shit wasn't funny.

Yuri glared.

"It's not funny! If you haven't noticed, we're in a bit of a predicament here. I'm married, marked and mated within the span of 24 hours, most of which I can't remember! So stop the fucking smiling or I'll rip you apart from armpit to asshole!" Yuri shouted at him.

Phichit immediately stopped smiling. "Sorry. I guess this isn't really ideal, huh?"

If possible, Yuri glared even harder. "Ya think?"

Phichit looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry. I'm just…surprised. I didn't know you even got drunk last night. You weren't acting any different." Phichit explained.

"…What do you mean?" Yuri asked. He hadn't been acting any different? But he must have been. They'd been drinking all night. At least, he supposed they were. It wasn't like he particularly remembered doing so.

"Well, aside from falling down once or twice, you seemed perfectly coherent. You both did." Phichit told them.

Otabek and Yuri looked at each other strangely. "What do you mean by that?" Yuri asked.

Phichit sighed.

"From what I saw of last night…neither one of you were drinking anything."

"We…we didn't?" Otabek's voice piped up. "Then why don't we remember anything from last night?" Otabek asked.

Phichit shrugged. "Beats me. I knew you both hadn't been drinking…You both seemed sober to me. In fact, I didn't see you guys drink a whole lot of anything last night, alcohol or otherwise."

"Of course we did! We had to have! We don't remember anything."

"…Well, that's surprising. Very surprising. You must've drank when I wasn't around, then."

"Phichit, cut the shit. Just tell us. What happened?" Yuri asked. He really didn't have the patience for this.

"Well…"

"Phichit. NOW."

"Well…I guess it started at the bar. I can only tell you what I know and what I was there for. There were times last night that you and Otabek went off alone."

….

"God, this bar sucks!" Yuri exclaimed. "I thought there'd be more to do here." He sighed. "Happy fucking birthday to me."

"It is kind of dry." Otabek agreed.

They had just arrived not too long before, joining up with Phichit, Yuuri and Victor at the bar.

"Happy basuday, Yurio." Yuuri had said when they first arrived. "Eighteen years old already!" Yuuri had clearly been drinking already, as his accent was coming out.

"Fuck, slow down, Katsudon. You might stink up the place." Yuri said. The older omega was letting off his pheromones, and Victor had an arm wrapped protectively around Yuuri's shoulder.

"Maybe he's right, sweetheart. Don't go too wild." He was concerned.

Yuuri looked a bit flushed, but nodded. "Yeah. Sorry." he muttered.

Victor picked up immediately on his omega's mood. "Hey, don't be sorry! Let's dance!" Victor said, pulling Yuuri with him to the dance floor of the bar.

Phichit chuckled, then turned back to Yuri.

"Happy birthday." He said.

"Hm." Yuri grunted.

As much as Yuri liked Phichit, and he really did, they didn't really spend a lot of time together, so it was a little weird talking to him.

"You want a drink?" Phichit asked, gesturing towards the bar.

"Eh. Not really. Nothing looks good." Yuri said.

"How would you know? You just turned 18 today. Everything's good." Phichit explained.

"Phichit, I'm Russian. My blood is practically vodka. You think I haven't drank before?" Yuri chuckled at his naivety.

Yuri, Otabek and Phichit spent a little while talking with one another before it happened. It was a strong scent that filled Yuri's nose. It physically hurt to smell. In fact, whoever was giving off those pheromones smelled. Very. BAD.

"What the fuck is…?" Yuri muttered to himself.

It was an alpha man, about 6'2, strutting up to Yuri, Phichit and Otabek.

"Hi." The man said, then sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint the Omega that he smelled. He then set his eyes on Yuri.

"Well hey there, cutie. What's your name? My name's Daniil."

"Good for you." Yuri responded tersely.

"I could smell you from across the room. Your scent is lovely." To a lot of omegas, this would be a compliment, Yuri supposed. To him, it felt creepy. Some random alpha had been smelling him?

"Hmm…? Oh, is that not your scent? But you're the only omega over here." Daniil stated, getting closer in an attempt to sniff Yuri.

"Hey, asshole. Back off." Yuri growled, scooting away from the alpha. Damn it, Yuuri. It was his scent that the alpha had smelled.

"Wow. On second thought, you smell much more heavenly that the Omega I smelled the first time." The man leaned in closer.

"Do you need something?" Phichit asked the man. "We're trying to have a good time, so…"

"You could have a great time with me, baby." The alpha said, scooting closer to Yuri.

"Hey, asshole. Didn't you hear him? Fuck off." Otabek said, getting closer to Yuri in an attempt to protect him.

"Woah. Sorry, dude. Lighten up. I didn't know you had an alpha. My bad." The man put his hands up in mock surrender.

"If you get it, then leave." Phichit said, glaring at the offensive alpha.

The alpha nodded and started to back away. "Sorry."

God, could this night suck any harder? The music was shit, the alcohol here was shit, and Yuri had already gotten hit on by some dumbass alpha. Happy fucking birthday to him indeed.

Yuri sighed and got up from his seat. "I'm going to the bathroom." He said. Maybe a splash of water on his face would cool him down.

"Me too." Otabek said, following Yuri. Phichit could tell, his alpha was still in protective mode, and he would need to be around Yuri for a little while.

….

"And that's they last I saw of you two for a while, actually. I'm sorry, I wish I knew more." Phichit told them.

Yuri sighed. "It's okay. That at least gives us some idea of what went on yesterday. I don't remember it at all, but…it seems familiar." He said.

Phichit agreed.

"The next time I saw you and Otabek, you had a big smile on your face and a mark on your neck, telling me, Yuuri and Victor that you and Otabek had decided to get married. MARRIED. To say we were shocked…well, that's a bit of an understatement." Phichit explained.

Otabek nodded.

"I wonder what it was that caused us to do something like that. And if we hadn't been drinking last night, why don't we remember anything about it?" he mused.

For that, nobody had an answer.

…

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. I really have no excuse. And I can't even say I won't let it happen again…cause it might. But hopefully it'll never take this long again. I've been kind of obsessed with something which had taken up all of my free time, and I was afraid I couldn't write as well if I wasn't focused, so I had to finish that first. I'm so sorry! And I'm so grateful and excited to read all of your wonderful comments and see the kudos and bookmarks. It really makes my day.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	5. Breakdown

A/N: AND FINALLY! After a long-ish leave of absence, I am back! Ready to write again! The move is over, and everything's fine now. Well, except for the lack of internet, but we're working on it. Okay!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

…..

"And so, I repeat: What do we do now? We've found out a little more, but where does that really get us?" Yuri asked.

Otabek sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know Yuri. Do we just…go about our normal lives?"

Yuri scoffed.

"What about this is normal, Beka? We got MARRIED. We can't just ignore that."

"I'm not saying to ignore it, I'm just saying…we go about our lives with some…modifications." Otabek said.

A bit offended, Yuri glared at him.

"Is that what I am to you now? A modification to your life?" he asked, upset.

Otabek shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

Yuri glared at him again, sighed, then sat down on the bed, looking at his phone.

He had quite a few notifications. Notably on Instagram. He clicked on his page to see many pictures of the night before, posted (presumably by himself) the previous night.

It was…embarrassing to say the least. In more than half of them, Yuri was wearing the wedding dress that Phichit was now wearing, and draped all over Otabek. He noticed that he already had the bonding mark in the pictures, so that must have happened before they took these pictures.

"Well…we can't stay here forever. How long did you say you got this place for, Phichit?"

"I didn't. But only for one day. I could barely afford one room, that's why I roomed here for the night, even though it was supposed to be a wedding present."

"Well, if it's only for one day, we should probably gather up everything so we can get the fuck out of here. I kind of want to go home." Otabek said, starting to gather stuff up from the room.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. And Phichit, take off that dress, you look ridiculous." Yuri stated.

"Ok." Phichit said, starting to take the dress off.

"For god's sake, Phichit, we're right here! Give us a minute to leave." Yuri looked appalled. He quickly grabbed Otabek and left the room.

Yuri sighed and glared at the door.

"There wasn't much to clean in that room. Phichit must've passed out last night." Otabek commented.

Yuri sighed a big sigh and nodded. "Well, at least that's one less thing we have to worry about."

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Yuri said, heading toward the nearby bathroom. Making sure to lock the door behind him, Yuri stopped in his tracks. Tears began to fall down his face and he was starting to lose his composure. Everything that had happened recently was starting to catch up to him. Sighing to himself, Yuri went to the sink and splashed some water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed how sunken his face looked.

"Wow…" he whispered. He couldn't believe how terrible he looked. His eyes were red, and as he looked at himself in the mirror some more, the dam of his façade broke, and the tears that he had been holding back gushed.

And so he cried, and cried, and cried.

He rest his back against the wall and continued to cry, slowly sliding down the wall to hug his knees.

"Yuri?" Otabek asked from behind the door. "What's wrong?" he asked.

What? How did…'Oh, right', Yuri thought, 'The bond. He can feel my sadness.' There was no use hiding it. Yuri opened his mouth to reply, only to be silent.

Yuri couldn't answer, he couldn't breathe.

"Yuri?" Otabek asked again, slightly louder. Still Yuri couldn't speak.

"I'm coming in." Otabek announced, opening the door to the most heartbreaking sight he had ever seen. In all of the years that he and Yuri had been friends, he had never once seen the Omega cry. It was a strange sight, as if he were watching a dog walk on it's hind legs.

"Yuri…" Otabek closed the difference between the two and slowly lifted Yuri from the bathroom floor. "Please don't cry." He begged. "It pains me to see you like this."

It was as if Otabek's presence loosened Yuri's tongue.

"Beka…I…I don't know what's wrong with me." Yuri cried.

Otabek smiled softly and began to stroke Yuri's hair.

"Don't worry about it, Yura. I understand. A lot has happened lately."

Yuri closed his eyes and fell against Otabek's chest. His eyes were still shut, so he couldn't know for sure, but Otabek suspected that they were very red.

"A…Alpha…" Yuri sighed, falling asleep nuzzled in Otabek's arms.

Otabek stiffened, and his eyes went wide at that. Yuri had just called him Alpha. Otabek supposed that was true, he was Yuri's Alpha now.

Realizing the uncomfortable way Yuri fell asleep, Otabek picked him up gently and left the bathroom. He gently set Yuri on the bed so he could rest for a moment, then went to tell Phichit that Yuri had fallen asleep. He spoke in a whisper, so as not to disturb Yuri.

"I'm gonna let Yuri nap for an hour. If he hasn't woken up by then, I'll wake him and we'll leave, but he could really use a nap right now." Otabek whispered to Phichit.

Phichit nodded, agreeing.

"Let's just let him sleep for a bit longer." Phichit agreed.

Otabek went back into the room that held Yuri's sleeping form. Although he wasn't going to take a nap himself, Otabek crawled into the bed beside Yuri and began to once again stroke his hair. It wasn't long after that a noise got his attention. It didn't take him long to figure out that the noise was coming from the sleeping figure beside him.

"Yura…" he whispered in awe.

Yuri was purring.

That was good, as Omegas only purred when they feel very comfortable and safe. It must have been the petting, or the closeness of his Alpha that had set it off.

Otabek smiled and looked down again at the Omega beside him.

And for the first time, he noticed how beautiful Yuri actually was.

….

A/N: He guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long. It's been forever, I know! But the move was so goddamn stressful, and now we're broke and trying to fucking survive when we owe bills and shit. It cost almost $1000 to rent a UHaul for a few days to move, and then we had to find a house and…ugh. BUT, hopefully everything is okay now and I'll be able to write more. I don't have internet, so I'm going to try and upload this with my phone. Wish me luck. Comments and kudos are love.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	6. A Strange Encounter

…..

True to his word, Otabek woke Yuri up only an hour later. They needed to get home, wherever that may be. Would Yuri live with him, Otabek wondered, or would he prefer to live with Otabek now? Either way, they couldn't stay here.

"Yura, wake up." Otabek gently shook his sleeping husband. Yuri didn't take long to wake up.

"Nng…Beka? What…what happened? Did I fall asleep?" Yuri asked in a bewildered puzzlement.

"Sure did." Otabek chuckled. "You reminded me of a sleeping kitten." He laughed.

Yuri's face went red, either from anger or embarrassment, and he wasn't sure which one it actually was.

Shaking his head, Yuri got up and began to gather up everything that was still scattered across the room. It was fairly easy, as there was not much left.

"Come on, Kitten. I promised Phichit that we'd be out of here once you woke up. Don't you want to go home?" Otabek asked.

Yuri nodded. "Of course I do. I'm sick of looking at this room." He huffed, grabbing his stuff and heading out the door.

"Phichit! Move your ass!" Otabek called. "Yuri and I will be waiting in the lobby!"

"OK!" came the muffled reply from the bedroom.

Otabek grabbed his stuff and left, moving with a purpose as to catch up with Yuri.

It didn't take him very long. Yuri was walking down the hallway, face glued to his phone. He still seemed a little sluggish and was walking at a slower pace than usual. Poor Yuri. He really needs to get this off his mind. Suddenly inspired, Otabek grinned, a sudden plan in mind. Creeping behind him so as not to make any noise, Beka got his arms at the ready, a tickle plot in the making.

"Don't even think about it, Beka." Yuri didn't even glance up from his phone.

"How did you…?" Otabek wondered, but then sighed. The bond. Of course.

"Shit. Does this mean I'm never going to be able to surprise you again?" Otabek groaned.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Beka. I'm not a mind reader. It wasn't the mark. I just know you. The bond didn't have anything to do with it, now come on." Yuri put his phone in his pocket and continued to walk.

"Are we going to wait for Phichit?" Yuri asked.

At that, Otabek shrugged. "I told him we would be."

Yuri shook his head, pulled out his phone and started to type.

"There. I told him not to wait up. I want to go home." Yuri said, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall.

"Come on." He said again, waving Otabek to follow him. "Let's grab a train." Yuri said. Otabek agreed, and began walking with Yuri toward the station.

"So…are we going to your house, or…?" Otabek asked. Yuri looked as if he were deep in thought.

"Well…we're married now, so…I suppose we should live together. If…if you want." Yuri sounded so small when he spoke, as if his Omega side had taken him over, causing him to submit to the Alpha.

Otabek smiled at Yuri and laid his hand on the Omega's head. "I don't mind if you don't."

Yuri smirked, the hint of a smile forming on his mouth. "Well…which place? Or do we both move to a new place?" he asked.

Otabek thought for a moment. "Well…I was thinking about moving to St. Petersburg this year. Since Yuuri and Victor are retired now, I was going to ask him to coach me, if he wanted.

That made Yuri pause, and for the first time since he woke up that day, he felt genuine happiness.

"Really? You want Victor to coach you too?" Yuri asked, eyes alight.

Otabek nodded. "He's a legend…and…and we'd get to skate together, training under the same coach. I was going to ask him about it when I saw him, but…I don't really remember what happened. Do…do you think it's a good idea?" he asked Yuri.

Yuri didn't even have to think that hard.

"Of course it is! This will be so great! We'll be rink partners, and-" Yuri stopped, the excitement dying down.

"Yeah…rink partners." Otabek said. "And mates."

Yuri and Otabek didn't have much else to say on the matter.

"Well…" Yuri spoke up. "Let's go to my place for now. We can talk more about this later." He suggested. Otabek smiled and pat Yuri's head one more time.

"Sounds good."

…

…

The walk to the train station was eerily silent. They said maybe 2 words to each other, neither one meeting the other's gaze. This was…awkward. What on earth were they going to do?

"HEY! YOU!" came a cry. Yuri looked up only to come face to face with a very angry man that he had never seen before.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST PULL THAT SHIT YOU PULLED LAST NIGHT AND I'D FORGET IT?"

"Uhhh…" Yuri was baffled. He didn't know who this guy was, or why he was so angry. The man's pheromones were all over the place, and Yuri could smell the anger wafting from the young Alpha.

"Cat got your tongue?" the man snarled, grabbing Yuri by the collar.

"HEY!" Otabek's inner Alpha went into complete protective mode. Who the fuck does this guy think he is, touching his mate like that? He had a lot of nerve.

The bigger Alpha glanced in Otabek's direction. "Oh. You again. Now what?" he growled. He still hadn't let go of Yuri.

Anger was radiating from Otabek's body like a waterfall. He was almost blind with rage, but somehow he managed to pull himself together. His body shook with anger, and his throat was giving off an almost guttural growl. It was a warning.

"You have about 3 seconds to get your filthy hands off of my mate, or I will remove them myself. And I mean from your body, not from him. 3…2…" Otabek started to count down.

The man looked at Otabek, then at Yuri. He must have decided that it wasn't worth the trouble.

"Tch." The man scoffed, tossing Yuri to the ground. "This slut's got a mate now, huh? That wasn't the case last night. Damn. He must get around, huh? Whatever." The words were like venom out of the man's mouth. "Fine. Whatever. I'm outta here. Mark my words though, you fucking cunt. Some day I'll make you pay."

With that, the rude and abrasive man stalked away as quick as he had come.

Yuri was still on the ground, one hand clutching at his chest in terror, his eyes wide with fear.

"Yura! Are you okay?" Otabek asked, running to his mate's side.

"Uh-I-…" Yuri's voice was strained, and he was having difficulty forming a rational thought. "What the ever loving f-fuck was t-that?" he stood from his spot, not understanding what the hell just happened.

"You got me. Do you know him?" Otabek asked, curious.

Yuri shook his head, baffled. "I don't remember ever seeing him before, but he obviously knew me. What the fuck did we do last night?" Yuri placed his head in his hands, completely confused.

Otabek pulled the young Omega into his arms in a protective embrace.

"Come on," he said, "Let's just go home for now."

….

A/N: Hello, everyone! Thanks so much for all of the support. I LOVE reading the comments I get, and it makes me feel so good to know people are enjoying this fic. Thank you everyone!

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	7. Homeward Bound

A/N: AAAnnnnd, I'm back. Long story short, school started and then I had classes, which probably won't matter anyway, because I had to withdraw this semester due to…reasons. Oh well. Next semester will be better, I'm sure.

….

The ride home was, thankfully, not as eventful as the previous encounter. Yuri sighed and stared out of the window of the train compartment they were in. It wouldn't be long now, and they'd be back home. Yuri pulled out his phone and started to finally look through it properly. Of course, there were the pictures of the previous night, and just looking at them made Yuri blush scarlet.

'Jesus'. Yuri thought, as he continued to scroll through his phone. Some of the pictures were…pretty risqué, to say the least. There was a picture of Yuri and Otabek dancing, a picture of Yuri and Otabek…well, to Yuri it looked like he was humping Otabek. His face, if possible, became more red. It was the last picture that really caught his attention. Yuri and Otabek were red-faced ('Probably from the alcohol', Yuri thought.) and Yuri had pinned up the wedding dress so his legs were free. There was what looked like a garland wrapped around his thigh, and they were sucking on each other's necks. Right where the bond mark was. Yuri flushed in complete and total embarrassment, and quickly deleted all of the pictures from his page. They were all on his phone, and he didn't want the entire world to see his private life. Well…it was kind of far too late for that, he supposed.

God, he was so stupid. What on earth possessed him yesterday? Something had to have done so. Otabek too. Otabek was the more level headed one out of the two of them, and could always bring Yuri back from whatever insane ideas he had. Once, Yuri remembered, he wanted to go swimming with the dolphins, but Otabek had talked him out of it. It wouldn't have been a problem, really, but Yuri had wanted to go at night, buck naked, in a dolphin habitat. Where no one had been around. Otabek, being the physical embodiment of the inner voice that tells you something is a bad idea that Yuri hadn't seemed to be born with, had managed to explain why Yuri's idea was terrible.

"You'll get yourself killed, Yura. Then who will be around to listen to me bitch all the time?" he had asked, sarcastically.

"I think you've got that backwards" Yuri'd said.

Smiling at the memory, Yuri looked down at his phone once more. He had tons of messages, some from the Katsudon and Victor, but most from his grandpa…

Shit. His grandpa. He probably found out from the internet that he'd gotten married. Shit. This was not how he should have found out. It was probably a little cliché, but Yuri had always dreamed that when he finally got married, his grandpa would be there to give him away. Even before presenting, Yuri knew that he preferred men, and always thought that if and when he ever did get married, his grandpa would be there, by his side and walking him down the aisle.

Yuri wiped away a few tears that had fallen from his eyes. Now was not the time to be sentimental. He could face all of that tomorrow, after this insane day had ended. But, he supposed, he did owe his grandpa an explanation. Looking at the messages that his grandpa sent, Yuri opened the first one.

'Yuratchka' it read, 'Did you get married?'

And apparently, the bright person he was last night had responded, 'Yup.'

There were more after that, none of which Yuri had answered. Shit. He pulled up the latest one. His grandpa must have been panicked after not hearing from him for the rest of the night. It was simply: 'Yuri, where are you? Are you okay? What is going on? I called Victor and Yuri but they said they hadn't seen you since you left the wedding party. Call me when you get this message Yuri. I'm very worried. I just want to hear from you and know that you're alright.'

God, now Yuri felt even worse. He should call-

"Shit." His battery had just died. Fuck.

*snore*…

Yuri looked up from his now dead phone to see Otabek had fallen asleep on the bench in front of him. He was snoring quietly, but Yuri still heard it. It was almost cute, really. He wasn't going to disturb him, Yuri had decided. As it turns out, he didn't need to, as an attendee woman decided to do it for him with a tap on the compartment door. It looked to be an attendee, at the least.

Yuri opened the compartment door to come face to face with the woman. She had her hair tied up in a neat bun, and her uniform was ridiculously clean. She gave off no scent, so Yuri assumed that she was a beta. The knock seemed to wake up Otabek.

"Can we help you?" Yuri asked.

The woman looked at Yuri and her nose crinkled, as if she had smelled something disgusting.

"We're going to need to see your ticket." She said, holding her hand out. Otabek and Yuri shared a glance, but went to grab their respective tickets. The woman glanced over at Otabek.

"Not you, sir. Just the Omega." She said.

Yuri glared at the woman. "The OMEGA has a name."

"The OMEGA is in the Alpha section." She glared right back at him. "Ticket." Her hand held out, the woman stared Yuri down.

Sighing, Yuri just hands her his ticket.

She looks over the ticket and then scans it with a machine that she had brought with her that Yuri didn't notice before.

"This is a spousal exception ticket. May I see some identification?" The woman then turned to Otabek and her entire demeanor seemed to change. Her face was no longer in a glare and her eyes showed a kindness that wasn't there when she had looked at Yuri.

"I'm sorry for the hassle, sir. It's just protocol. People have been…complaining, you see." She said.

"Complaining about what?" Yuri asked, standing up.

The woman ignored him.

"What are the complaints about?" Otabek asked as well, pulling out his identification and handing it to her. Yuri, begrudgingly, gave her his as well. She didn't look at him when she took it.

"Is your omega recently bonded?" the woman asked, looking over the identification.

Otabek nodded. "Yes, last night."

The woman nodded, then handed both Otabek and Yuri's information back to Otabek. "That's probably it then. Recently bonded omegas need a bit of time after bonding before their scent changes completely. The other Alphas were probably just smelling an unbonded omega in the Alpha section and became alarmed. Everything seems to be in order. I'm so sorry to have disturbed you sir." She said politely. She held her hand out for Otabek to shake, which he did, but there seemed to be a scowl on his face.

"If anyone gives you or your omega any trouble, please let me know. My name's Natalia if you need any further assistance." Then, without looking at Yuri for even half of a second, she left the compartment.

Otabek handed Yuri back his ID and scowled.

"Fucking bitch." Yuri said, sitting back down. Otabek nodded his head in agreement.

"She was kind of awful." Otabek agreed.

"Not to you." Yuri mumbled.

Sighing sadly, Otabek nodded. "No…not to me."

…..

The train arrived not long afterwards, and Yuri was anxious to leave. He wanted to just go home and call his grandpa. He felt so terrible.

With Otabek by his side, they headed off to Yuri's apartment.

…..

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been almost a month! But I should be able to update more frequently now. I'm not in classes ATM, so I should have a little more time to write. Thank you everyone for your support!

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


End file.
